


Red Light District

by Day6Trash



Series: Exploring some kinks [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Sex jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day6Trash/pseuds/Day6Trash
Summary: Jae and Younghyun tried their hardest to make their relationship not fall in love with each other. Well, Younghyun tried his hardest. He wanted their relationship to be nothing but friendship. It'd be too complicated if they ever became anything more...But maybe a vulnerable boy made it very, very hard to not fall in love with... And once you start, you can't stop.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Exploring some kinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Red Light District

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!! I wrote this fic before, but if y'all follow my twitter, you know that I hated how I wrote it back then. I dislike my writing style I had back then and I wanted to the characters to be more complicated and developed. So, here I am again. Rewriting this story. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

It was cold outside. Wonpil was shivering like crazy as he had left his home wearing only a shirt and some skinny jeans. He hadn’t cared about the rain that was pouring down like God decided to finally pull away that plug that has been causing a terrible drought where Wonpil lived. But now the clouds were cast over the sky, forming a thick blanket that kept away the moonlight, and it was raining cats and dogs. The warmth that was lingering around the past few weeks all seemed to have gone away that evening. The exact evening Wonpil planned his escapee

Wonpil sniffled a little, blinking away the tears in his eyes as he was lost in a part of the city he has never been before. He thought he knew the city well enough that he wouldn’t get lost, but he apparently he overestimated himself. It didn’t help that he was in a dark alleyway. The only light coming from the neon bar signs. He was terrified and with every step he took, he thought that he could hear someone walking behind him. Wonpil kept looking behind his back, checking if he was really alone in the alleyway. He was. He had to find a place where he could stay.

Younghyun was sweating because of the bright lights that were shining down on him. Jae changed the colour to red, wanting to create a different atmosphere than they were in before. Younghyun opened his mouth the tiniest bit, tilting his head and showing off his strong jawline to the camera. Jae was posing in an uncomfortable position, sweat also visible dripping down his face as he had pushed himself into the corner of the room to make the best pictures.

"Moan a bit. I want to feel the sensation- the audience wants to feel the sensation." Younghyun parted his lips further, moaning out loud. His hands reached for the linen sheet, his long fingers clinging around the piece of fabric. "Good... Good! Tilt your head to this side- no, the other side. Perfect. Now down... Open your eyes, Younghyun, they want to see your beautiful eyes. Your beautiful, soul-piercing, perfect eyes." Younghyun bit his lip, sinking his teeth down in his skin until he tasted the iron. Jae reached out his hand to grab Younghyun's chin. He slowly and carefully posed Younghyun's head to the preferred position.

"Jaehyung," Younghyun panted, "let go of me... Just use your words, please." Jae took his hand back, squinting his eyes at Younghyun. The boy didn’t look at him, instead, he looked at the camera. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude I just- it's weird when you touch me... Especially when I am this vulnerable-" Jae wanted to rant about how it shouldn’t be hard for Younghyun since he didn’t like Jae anyway, but Jae didn’t get the chance. The door flung open and a small, young, male was standing in the door opening. He was soaked. Jae's eyes widened and he took the blanket that was covering Younghyun's private parts. "Hey!" Younghyun snapped. Jae ignored him, instead pulled the boy inside and wrapped him inside the blanket.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you lost? Goddamnit Younghyun goes downstairs and puts on some clothes." Younghyun was a bright red as he slowly got up. His penis was in full sight, but the boy didn’t seem to care about Younghyun's genitalia. Rather than focussing his gaze on his dick, the boy was focussed on the floor. His shoulders were shaking and Jae made him sit down on the bed that was placed in the middle of the room they were in.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Jae rubbed circles on the boy's back. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn’t be here but- but I was in so much pain and I just couldn’t take it anymore." Jae nodded a little.

"Hey, hey, here- wait- I think I have a bottle of water somewhere... Here, drink up." Jae pushed the bottle of water into the boy's hands. He took greedy gulps of it, before coughing loudly. He had probably chocked on the water. Jae patted his back, not knowing what else to do. "You're soaked... I'll app Younghyun if he can take some clothes for you... You're gonna get sick if you stay in those clothes." The boy nodded a little. "Tell me what happened, okay?"

"He abused me," the boy chocked out. "My boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, I mean. He took everything I loved... I have no friends, no money... He even took my cat. He threw -my- cat outside. I had to leave, okay? I just had to leave! I couldn’t survive another day with him... I was scared that- that he would do something." Jae hummed quietly, nodding his head to show interest.

"Hey, dude, you want to put on some new clothes?" Younghyun's voice echoed through the room. The boy turned around, a bit panicked. His tensed body relaxed again as Younghyun gave him a set of clothes. "Here, I'll take you downstairs. Be careful, okay? The stairs are a bit steep." The boy nodded and walked after Younghyun.

"What's your name?" Jae asked as he and the boy were sitting in the car. He and Younghyun agreed that he would take Wonpil to his home since it was bigger and Jae didn’t have random sleep-overs every other day. "I'm Jae, in case you're wondering. Park Jaehyung. The guy who’s clothes you are wearing is Younghyun... He goes by YoungK for work-related reasons."

"Wonpil. Kim Wonpil." Jae nodded. "Why does he go by YoungK?"

"Well, what we do isn’t exactly legal... We have this underground business where we make and sell explicit pictures and videos. Younghyun also does sex-work, you know? In this area, it's not really acceptable to do that kind of work. For protection reasons, he goes by YoungK." Wonpil made a sound which meant he understood it. "What do you do for work?" Wonpil shrugged a little.

"My ex... He didn’t want me to work."

"Oh." Jae felt sorry for the boy. He seemed like an actually nice and good kid, he just needed to get out of this hell-hole he had been stuck in. "I can help you get a job if you want. What did you learn for?" Wonpil shrugged another time. "Come on, tell me. Can't be that bad, right? I studied photography. It was the shittiest decision I ever made since it doesn’t pay shit. So whatever you did probably won't be -that- bad."

"Psychology."

"That's cool! That's really cool!" Wonpil smiled softly. The first time he smiled. Jae automatically smiled back. He drove into the garage of the apartment building. Jae parked his car in his respective place. "We're here," Jae said as he held open the door for Wonpil. Wonpil got out slowly, his legs tired from having wandered around the city for hours until he stumbled upon the small place in the middle fo nowhere where apparently the studio of Jae and Younghyun was.

"Is it far?"

"No. We'll take the elevator, okay? I promise you, it's not that far from here."

Wonpil fell asleep almost immediately. He had taken off his own shoes and socks and he took off his -Younghyun's- jeans before letting himself collapse on Jae's guest-bed. His eyelids became heavy very quickly and when Jae came to check on him, he saw that the smaller boy had fallen asleep already. Jae sighed deeply at the sight as he was tugging Wonpil in. Jae really didn’t want the boy to get sick, so he got another blanket from his room and pulled it over Wonpil, hoping that he would be warm enough for now.

The sun was shining again, and it woke up the sleeping beauty named Wonpil. The said man grumbled a little, rubbing his eyes and squeezing them shut again. The sun was too bright. But then, he quickly opened them again, looking frantically around the room. It was clean. Two walls were painted a pastel aqua colour while the other two were left a creamy white. A desk was put in front of the big window with some grey curtains that weren't very good at keeping the sunlight out of the room. There ever was even a bookcase. Wonpil's eyes widened a bit more as his first instinct was to pinch himself. Hard. Wonpil perked up at the pain. It really wasn’t a dream. He really escaped his past life. Wonpil couldn’t help but squeal out of happiness. A soft knock on the door was heard.

"Come on in." The door went open very, very carefully. A head peeked around the corner. A beautiful man was standing in the door opening. He had blond hair that was currently a mess. He also wore some glasses. Jaehyung. He was holding a tray with tea, bread, eggs and bacon. A real American breakfast, Wonpil thought. Jae walked into the room, pushing the door further open with his foot. He put the tray on the bedside table.

"Did you sleep well?" Jae opened the curtains fully, letting the sunshine down on Wonpil. Wonpil nodded vigorously. "That's good. I have to go to work soon... Normal work, I mean. I work as a journalist on the side. I have to go in like, ten minutes, so you'll have this place for you alone. Just... don't make too big of a mess and it's alright. Also, don't try to break stuff, okay? If you need clothes, you can get them out of my closet. You can shower, take a bath, watch tv, play games, whatever you want, okay? I'll be home around seven, so if you're hungry, you can just take something. There's still some stuff in the fridge if I'm right." Wonpil nodded, but if he was honest, it was all too much information to take in. "I'll see you tonight then. Eat up, okay? You need it." Wonpil nodded and Jae walked out of the room again.

"Goodbye, Jae. See you later! Have a good day at work." Jae walked back again, smiling widely at Wonpil.

"Thank you. Have a good day too."


End file.
